The Only One
by To The EXTREME KHR EnmaFan
Summary: Spending detention with the Namimori perfect demon. Good or bad idea? What do u think? To celebrate our beloved Hibari-senpai's birthday! HibarixReader, Oneshot, fanfic. Now added with an omake about a jealous skylark!
1. Chapter 1

**First POV**

The day passed by rather quickly. When the bell rung to tell the school day has ended, I got up from my seat and went to the DC room for my " _detention_ ". When I walked in I saw no one in the room so I headed to the door but when I turned around, I saw the smirk that gave me chills and melted my heart at the same time.

 ***Flashback***  
"Detention after school for injuring a Disciplinary member. I'll bite you to death, so be prepared." And so he left with the smirk of the devil.

 ***Flashback End***

Hibari bridal style carried me to the couch and made me sit on his lap. We then gazed at each other's beautiful eyes, his was silvery grayish and mine was (your eye color). Then we found ourselves inching closer and closer to each other. And finally our lips touched. For the first time I have seen-or should I say felt his lips so gentle. The kiss was so passionate and yet so gentle. He then slipped his arms around my waist and I wrapped one arm around his neck and the other brushed his soft raven colored hair. Then as if on cue we both yawned, I laid down on his lap and dozed off to dreamland, the skylark took my hand and went to sleep also.

 **Hibari's POV**  
I woke up and found a peaceful angel sleeping on my lap. I could only stare at her beautiful face. She was so peaceful. Then at that moment she started to awake. She saw me staring at her and she flushed a very crimson shade of red. She just amuses me so much. She is _the only one_ who makes me feel like this.

 **First POV**  
I woke up and the first thing I see is, _my_ Kyoya staring at me. I was so embarrassed at the way he stared at me. I felt like I was burning and my heart was racing.

 **Normal POV**  
When the couple finished gazing at each other, they saw that the sky had almost turned completely dark. They glanced at the clock and saw that it was already 7:30. Hibari walked ( ) home as ( ) wrapped her arms around his left arm. Neither wanted to depart from the other when the arrived. Before Hibari left, ( ) pecked his cheek to give him a goodbye kiss. Before he left he whispered, "See you on the roof tomorrow morning before school."

* * *

Holy Cow! Rereading this was a cringefest... Hope this fixes things... But this was bad...


	2. Omake: The Skylark Getting Jealous?

Hi! Here's an omake that I just thought of. Hope you like it, it's still HibarixReader. () Put your name there.

* * *

Omake: Wait, how did I do this?! I made the skylark jealous?!

 **The next morning, at school, at the roof  
**  
When () opened the door, she saw _her_ skylark sitting on the roof. Hibari walked to her and gave her a hug. Hibari whispered to her ears, "I missed ya."  
Hibari and () sat down to admire the sun rising.

Five minutes later, "Kyoya, I have to go. Class is about to start."

"Fine, but be at the DC room at lunch."

"Ok! See you then!"

When lunch came Yamamoto dragged me to the roof with Tsuna behind us.

"Ah, Yamamoto! You scared me!."

"Sorry, my bad! But ()-chan, I heard you made a cake in home ec for someone special, so who is it?! I'll give you some sushi if you tell me!" Yamamoto negotiated.

"I think I should really go, I have to g- ahh! Please let go!"

 **Hibari POV**

'I wonder where she is, she was supposed to be here five minutes ago! That omnivore, how dare she come late, I'll just have to 'bite' her to death! But what if she's in trouble? I'll just patrol the school.'

 **Normal POV**

As Hibari 'patrolled' the school, he heard a familiar yell from the roof. So he went to the roof as quick as he could, but what he saw made his blood boil.

 **Hibari's POV**

When I arrived at the roof, the first thing I see is that baseball herbivore clinging on to my omnivore. Who was supposed to be with me in the DC room, not on the roof, with a baseball herbivore clinging on her! So I whipped out my tonfas, ready to bite the baseball herbivore!

 **First POV**

'How did this happen?! I'm supposed to meet him now! It's all Yamamoto's fault!'

"I think I should really go, I have to g- ahh! Please let go!" I said to Yamamoto. Ahh! He's clinging on to me! I really need to go to Kyo-*bang goes the door*

-ya!

'Oh god! He's gonna take this the wrong way, his tonfas are out! I gotta stop this!'

 **Normal POV**

"Kyoya! It's not what you think! I can explain!"

"Then what is this?!" Hibari uncharacteristically yelled in anger as he neared the tonfa to Yamamoto's neck.

"Ano H-hibari-sa-" Tsuna tried to explain to Hibari.

"Stay out of this herbivore!"

"Kyoya! Really, Yamamoto just shared his lunch with me since he had extras!"

"Really?! Because from what I saw was that you two were clinging to each other! So are you and that baseball herbivore having something going on?!" Hibari yelled as he turned to the side to calm down a bit.

"Is that what you think what happened?! Do you really not trust me?! Yamamoto and I have nothing going on! I even- never mind you don't even trust me!" With that, () ran out the door.

"Hibari-san, please let me explain what really happened! Let me explain then you can bite me to death however you want!" The baseball player said bravely. "I overheard Kyoko and Hana coming out of the home ec classroom with ()-chan saying that, ()-chan baked something special for someone special. And she always refused to make anything at home ec, and she said she never made anything for anyone, so I asked who it was for, but she wouldn't answer, so I dragged her to the roof and kept asking while not letting go. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble, but you should go after her now!"

"I'll bite you to death later for causing so much confusion. And if any thing of today is leaked, I'll bite you to death even more!" And Hibari left quickly, going after ().

 **First POV**

'I hate him! He doesn't even trust me! And I even made a cake for him! I never needed to cook or even bake in my entire life! Especially for someone! I hate him!' I said to the desert in front of me. Just as I was going to drop the box to the trash, the door slammed open showing a slightly panting Skylark. I turned my back and said, "Go away! I never want to see you again!"

 **Hibari's POV**

I searched the places she usually goes to, then I suddenly remembered that the only rooms that had a refrigerator was the DC room and home ec classroom. So I ran as fast as I could to the home ec room, and when I arrived, I saw her trying to throw the box, I assume it's where the cake is, to the trash. Then she stopped and yelled at me.

 **Normal POV**

"Go away! I never want to see you again!"

But Hibari was Hibari, he ignored her screaming. But he then hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I just was too worried that I lost you. I'm sorry I didn't trust you." These words shocked () because it was never said by Hibari Kyoya.

And then she broke, tears started to stream uncontrollably, "I hate you Hibari Kyoya! You are the worst! I have never needed to cook or even bake, and I did because of you and you do this to me?!" () screamed while crying her eyes out.

"..."

...

...

...

15 minutes later

"Are you ok?"

"...Yes" () quietly replied while blushing from embarrassment.

"So you want some cake, Kyoya? ...Umm, though I don't know if it's good. Ah, on second thought don't eat it! It might kill you since I never tried to make anything!"

"No, I'll eat it. Since you made it." Hibari smirked at the last part. While () blushed like crazy.

* * *

Hope you liked it, it took me while to finish this! ^_^


End file.
